Amber
Amber is a massive, muscular, beautiful dilute calico she-cat with ragged fur, sharp claws, and blue-green eyes. She's well-known for her strength, beauty, and assassination skills, allowing her to go on secret missions. She is currently the Helper of BloodClan, following her master's every word. She is currently in MoonClan on a secret mission to gather information on them by attracting Shadestorm. Description Appearance Amber's fur has a rather rough texture to it, and is short yet thick at the same time, increasing her size. Her fur is quite pretty yet utterly ragged and scarred, hiding it's beauty. She's a dilute calico with notable silver and pale ginger patches, her chest, belly, and a few legs being snow-white. Some notable scars Amber has is across her shoulder, over her eye, and one on her leg, all of which she received in unknown fights. Her fur is slightly fuzzy yet occasionally matted together, often sticking out and increasing her size. Despite her bloody and rather thick coat, her well-toned muscles are visible, making her very intimidating. Despite her intimidating look, Amber's a stunning beauty. Though she has a tall, muscular and strong build, she has a sweet and beautiful face, a smaller head tapering into a well-rounded muzzle. Her eyes are one of her most stunning features other than her slender yet muscular body, being a light blue-green, starting at green and fading to an icy blue as you near her pupils. Amber's ears used to be well-rounded and perfect until she started battling. Now, they're well scared, having quite a few nicks in them. Her whiskers are long and a silvery white, not standing out very much against her pale, ragged pelt. Her legs are long and very well-muscled, especially for a she-cat, which often takes toms off guard. Her tall height makes her even more intimidating, towering over just about every she-cat she knows. Amber's legs are unusually long, ending in large, well-rounded paws with tough and thick pink paw-pads. To go along with her strong and intimidating appearance is her unusually long and sharp claws, reinforced with dog fangs. As Amber walks, they make a loud, odd clicking sound on the ground, especially against stone. Her fangs are just as sharp and dangerous, but not reinforced with anything. They are slightly stained with blood, yellow-white and color and oddly sharp, as she often sharpens them on bones. The only accessory she wears is her studded red color, slightly plastered with blood. She has quite a few fangs poking through her collar, all coming from different, dangerous creatures. Two are wolf fangs that she found on the mountains (as a cat wouldn't stand a chance against a wolf), a majority being from dogs, three being from badgers, one being a badger claw, and a few more being from foxes. Character Skills Life History Roleplay Pedigree Family Unknown Relationships Friends Brokenscar: Love Interests None Notable Shadestorm: Crow: Enemies Quotes Images Life Image Category:Silverwhisker's Characters Category:Living Category:Helper Category:BloodClan Cat Category:She-cat Category:Deputy Category:Warrior